


Star-crossed

by luzaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzaro/pseuds/luzaro
Summary: 为了能在马尔福公爵的庄园里打工，14岁的哈利隐瞒了自己的Alpha身份，然后爱上了一个他很可能永远也得不到的Omega：马尔福公爵唯一的儿子，德拉科·马尔福。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Note：1.虚构架空17世纪西幻世界，ABO，年龄操作（哈利比德拉科大两岁）。  
>  2.设定所有人在出生的时候就知道自己的第二性征，但只会在青春期到来时才会产生气味和发情期。Omega的青春期在16岁，Alpha在18岁。

德拉科·马尔福 12岁  
哈利 14岁 

“你会干什么？”

长着麻疹的女人不耐烦地抬眼看了他一下，然后尖刻地问道。哈利抬起头，试图不要太被她在羊皮纸上画下的许多红色叉号而分心。没事的。他一定——一定可以做到。

“我……呃，我会做体力活。我以前在农场待过一段时间，会种植小麦、做奶酪，还有照料奶牛。”他干巴巴地说着，试图摆脱心底那种强烈的羞耻感。但女人哼了一声，看上去并不怎么感兴趣。

“我今天见了差不多三百个比你年纪大得多的年轻人，而且他们还很强壮，”她面无表情地说，“现在的年轻人是个人都在农场干过活。那么，除了这些，还有别的吗？”

“我还上过六年的学，”他飞快地补充道，“我学过算术，语文，还有……还有一点点拉丁文。”

女人终于似乎来了那么一点点兴趣了；她慢吞吞地抬起头，重新看了他一眼，眯起眼睛审视他的五官轮廓。“你几岁了？”

“14岁。”

“很年轻，不是吗？”她嘟囔着低头重新看了一遍他在来之前寄的求职信，“你的字……还能看得过去。但是你看上去比我想象中大一点。我本来以为你大概有15岁。”

“呃，”哈利耸了耸肩，不知道该怎么回答她，“大概农场的伙食还不错？”

“有趣的回答，”她不置可否，突然抬起头来严厉地看了他一眼：“那么，你的第二性别？Alpha还是Beta？”

突然间，某种潜在的直觉告诉他，他或许已经到了面试当中最为关键的环节。一般而言，哈利知道说出他真实的第二性别不会带来什么麻烦——毕竟Alpha在社会当中的地位总是要高于Beta的，即使对于他这个无父无母、出身贫寒的无名小卒来说，也毫无疑问能在面试环节中获得些许尊敬。

但是不知为何，他迟疑地顿了一下；他总觉得这是个给他挖坑的、狡诈的问题。“呃……”

“我们现在还剩的这份差事不收Alpha，”女人尖刻地说，“如果你是，那么你现在就可以走了。”

“不，我不是，”他飞快地否认道，“我是Beta。”

“马尔福公爵不允许任何佣人撒谎，”她冷淡地说，“所以，我希望你能自觉一点，保持诚实。毕竟你也不想让人脱了裤子检查你是个什么身份，对不对？”

“呃，当然，”哈利尽量装作面不改色，“我……我的确就是个Beta。”

她用那双亮黄色的、刻薄的眼睛长时间打量了他一会儿，似乎像是要好好琢磨一番他到底有没有说谎；终于，她皱了皱眉，低下头来，在他名字旁边标了个圆圈。

"你合格了，“她停顿许久，慢吞吞地说，“从明天开始起——你就是马尔福少爷的专属男佣了。”

呃。

“等等。什么——？！”

于是，这差不多就是哈利是怎么成为马尔福少爷所谓“男佣”的全部过程了。这并不是他所期望中的发展——他最开始只是想找个在庄园牧场或者后厨打工的工作，持续差不多两年，一边工作一边攒钱，然后去镇上生活。

这是一条笔直、明确、合情合理的捷径；他在农场的朋友罗恩和乔治曾用削尖的羊毛笔蘸着泥浆在绵羊的背上为他将未来梳理得一清二楚。这是你改变生活的唯一途径，他们说，农场里所有的小伙子，只要有点过上更好生活的野心，就必然要投身到有姓氏的家族里打工；获得他们的信任和青睐，就能有幸被推荐到镇上，找到更好的工作，过上“更好的”——起码比在农场里更好的生活。

“更好的生活？”哈利迟疑地看着他们，问道，“什么是——什么是更好的生活？”

可惜的是，没人知道。在罗恩的理解中，那意味着每天能吃惠灵顿牛排，喝杜松子酒，穿着丝绸和羊绒做的衣服；在乔治的理解中，“更好的生活”意味着更多的个人时间，独立的房屋，和无拘无束的自由。

他们共同的朋友，14岁但已经比他见过的任何人都聪明的赫敏对此不置可否。“更好的生活，”她说，“从有一个姓氏开始。”

“姓氏？”

“我们是不同的人，”他记得她曾经如此这般心平气和地说过，“我们——哈利，你注意到了吗？农场里工作的人没有姓氏。我们谁也没有。”

“那又意味着什么呢？”

“姓氏意味着权力。”她淡淡地，用几不可闻的声音说道，“权力，就是更好的生活。”

显然，还处在泥水里打滚的年纪的男孩们没有一个人能正确地理解什么是所谓权力。多么普通的两个字啊；它到底比“鸡肉卷”、“假期”或是“睡觉”这些所有人都喜欢的东西好在哪里呢？权力让14岁的哈利迷茫。不可能有这样一个无形的东西、无形的词、无形的存在让他们能一夜之间获得免费的面粉和黄油构成的海洋。“我不明白，”他艰难地说，“我觉得——我觉得农场上的生活已经很好了。”

“那么，或许你应该去马尔福庄园打工试试。”赫敏建议道。

就是这样一个渺茫的概念推着他的双腿走到了这里，莫名其妙地成为了12岁的马尔福少爷的贴身男佣。他站在马尔福少爷华贵的、贴着金箔的卧室里，喉咙发干，迷茫地穿过一切望向窗外，望向玉兰花树、梧桐木和穿过它们的金色的阳光；肉桂、百合和风信子的气味柔软地包裹着这个他到此为止生命中最奇特和昂贵的下午。

然后他就看到了德拉科·马尔福。

在此之前——他在他的脑海里用“有姓氏的人”来称呼他。他不是立体的，他是一个概念，模模糊糊的影子，是一切昂贵的东西，是马尔福庄园富丽堂皇的一块砖。但此刻，终于看到了他，他感到如同月亮从午夜的黑纱后面浮现出来，混沌的河水中淘出粒粒璀璨的珍珠。太奇怪了，他想，他从没有见过这么像女孩的男孩子。

——这样想不礼貌吗？或许是。但他又该怎么形容呢？那很奇怪，因为马尔福少爷看起来比所有他见过的男孩都柔软许多。就算是相同的重量，钢铁和棉花也截然不同，而奶酪和大理石也不会因为同是白色就一样的柔软。所以——他们一定是有哪里不一样。

哈利迷茫着，思索着。他打量着马尔福少爷淡金色的睫毛、轮廓细腻的脸庞、以及流淌着月光一样的银灰色的大眼睛。男孩子们的五官总归是相似的，不是吗？但马尔福少爷的面容让他想起月桂树、溪水和钻石。问题到底在哪里呢？

“你看够了吗？”

德拉科·马尔福得意洋洋地看着他，嘴角因为他无礼的凝视而微微翘起。

“我——”

“我知道你很激动，”他抬起头挑衅似的看着哈利，慢吞吞地说道，“我打赌你从来没有见过一个活的Omega吧。真可怜。”

“Omega？”

哈利觉得自己像个刚学会说话的鹦鹉一样只会傻愣愣地重复别人说过的每一个字。他吃惊地张大了嘴巴；对此德拉科投去了轻蔑的一瞥。

“果然，从农场来的每个可怜蛋都是这样，”他鄙夷地耸了耸鼻尖，说道，“你们甚至都不知道这个世界上有第三种第二性别。”

于是，或许是大发善心，德拉科耐着性子给哈利科普了这个他从未听说过的、无比陌生的存在。据他所说，目前世界上有三种第二性别，分别是Alpha、Beta和Omega，而第三种是尤为罕见的一种。在没有姓氏的农场工人中，根本不可能繁衍出Omega；而即使在贵族当中，Omega也稀少到不到全部贵族人口的10%。

德拉科拖着长腔宣称，他这一类人口的稀少使他本就荣耀的身份愈发高贵了，因此哈利——作为一个低微的农场工人，还是再普通不过的Beta，理应为能够侍奉他感到无比光荣。

“可是，”哈利迟疑地指出，“即便你们很稀少，这也并不能让你们变得尊贵。就像——就像渡渡鸟也很稀少，可是人们拿它们有什么用呢？”

“哈，无知的蠢蛋，竟然把Omega和低贱的生物相比较，”德拉科还带着点婴儿肥的稚气脸庞立刻红了起来，“你怎么敢这么说！Omega是全世界最尊贵的存在。我们漂亮、聪明又优雅，而且，你知道有多少——有多少Alpha想要我们吗？”

老实说，哈利并不知道Alpha为什么会“想要”一个Omega。最简单的，以他自己来说，他是一个Alpha，可他并不知道他要德拉科会有什么用。他向德拉科提出了这个简单的问题，但遗憾的是，德拉科说他也不知道。

“你不知道？”哈利说，“我以为你什么都知道。”

“我不知道。”德拉科皱起圆乎乎的小脸，生气地瞪着他，“不可以吗？”

“好吧，”哈利突然来了兴致——上帝啊，德拉科·马尔福生气时的样子比他那故作尖酸刻薄的模样有趣多了。“我以为尊贵马尔福少爷一定比低贱的农场工人聪明得多呢。”

显然，他这句话相当于戳中了龙的逆鳞。德拉科愣了一下，脸颊一点点地鼓了起来，淡淡的粉红色将原先苍白的皮肤氤氲得滚烫发热。

“我不知道！”他突然开始发起飙来，相当无理取闹地朝哈利扔过一只枕头，带着哭腔大吼道，“我不知道我不知道我不知道我不知道——！！”

显然，他们的初见都给彼此留下了不怎么好的深刻印象。

哈利几乎从没见过像德拉科·马尔福这么傲慢无礼、骄纵蛮横的男孩。他到底是9岁还是12岁？他经常在德拉科又一次以毫无根据的理由折腾他之后这样痛苦地思考。

是的，德拉科非常喜欢折腾他。倒不是什么殴打或是推搡；哈利很确信，如果德拉科要打他，比起给自己留下什么皮肉伤，德拉科自己那豆芽菜一样纤细而脆弱的四肢可能会先折断。

德拉科的所谓“折腾”更多的是经久不断的恶作剧和玩笑，日益不绝的情绪敏感和歇斯底里。他12岁了，行为举止却不成熟得多，如果他长相再粗犷一些、体型再健壮一些，或许会像个脾气糟糕的幼年暴君，可是长着这么一张秀气、漂亮的脸，他简直就像是一个被宠坏了的、听不得一句批评了的娇惯的小姑娘。

“我不想学那个，”当哈利被迫告诉他，他的父亲——马尔福伯爵——想让他从现在立即开始学习刺绣时，德拉科立刻沉下了脸，叫嚷道，“我不想学什么刺绣！”

“你必须学，”哈利干巴巴地说，他可不想因为纵容这个小混蛋而被马尔福伯爵解雇，“这是你父亲的要求，德拉科。”

“我——我才不管，”德拉科尖声说道。他飞速跑到床上，远离了哈利以及他手上练习刺绣用的丝绸和针线盒。他用一层一层的被子恶狠狠地把自己包裹起来，坚决地吼道，“我不想学！”

“听话，德拉科，”哈利尽量耐心地说，“你也不想让我逼你，对不对？你已经——呃——“他尴尬地停顿了一下，”你已经——你已经是个大孩子了——”

“我不是孩子！我是马尔福少爷！”

“好的，马尔福少爷，”哈利流利地改口道，“烦请尊贵的马尔福少爷听从尊贵的马尔福老爷的吩咐，学习刺绣，以便让您可怜的仆人免受被解雇的厄运，您意下如何？”

“不，”那个缩在被子里只冒出个头的，狡黠、无情、娇蛮的小混蛋想也不想地拒绝了他，“我才不管你怎么样呢。我就不要学。”

哦，这个金玉其外、败絮其中，长着一张漂亮脸蛋的小魔鬼。

还好经过三个多月的相处，哈利已经完全了解了该用什么方法来教训他。他像一个身经百战的驯龙手一样，熟练地跳上了床，在德拉科惊恐万分的目光中捉住了他，左手伸进他的领口下面挠着他柔软的脖颈，右手钻进他衣服里抓挠他的腋窝。德拉科歇斯底里地尖叫了一声，一边喘气一边控制不住地大笑，双腿开始疯狂地踢腾，企图逃离哈利娴熟的魔爪。

“放、放开我，哈哈，你这个——呜——野蛮人！”

“好的，我是野蛮人，而你是个三岁小孩，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“我真不敢相信我只比你大两岁。世界上还有你这么幼稚的小家伙吗？”

“呜——”

“你这个——”猛挠一下，“被宠坏了的——”猛挠一下，“小混蛋——”

“呜——你再、你再挠我，我就告诉——”

“你爸爸？”哈利嗤笑了一声，“我想，当马尔福伯爵发现你耗了一个星期还不打算费动一根手指那么点的力气来学刺绣的时候，一定会非常开心的。”

德拉科僵了一下，可怜巴巴地软化下来，蜷成一团不动了。他在哈利坚实有力的手掌下微微翕动着，不敢有任何大幅度的挪动。他扁平、纤细的胸脯气呼呼地上下起伏着，银灰色的眼睛里流淌出耻辱的泪水，看起来格外像一团掺了奶油，被放在烤炉上毫不留情地烤发的、任人揉捏的软面团。

“我讨厌你，”他气鼓鼓地说，眼泪顺着淡金色的睫毛扑簌簌地落下来，“你——你这个农场来的穷鬼，你竟然敢这么对我！你还挠我！你知道我是谁吗！你这个不知道天高地厚的混蛋，你再敢动我一下——”

怒火突然从哈利的胸膛中升起。德拉科·马尔福——这个哈利有生以来见过的最骄纵蛮横的小混蛋——竟然叫他农场来的穷鬼。哈，多么讽刺！那是他从小长大的地方，那是他的家，那是他所有朋友在的地方，他们中的每一个人都比这个马尔福家的混小子更加勤劳、勇敢、友好、善良。

是什么让他觉得自己偏生就要高人一等？因为他有一个该死的姓氏，而他们这些农场来的人没有吗？因为他是什么稀少的人人都想要的Omega，而自己只是个“平凡”的Alpha吗？因为他有个无所不能的父亲，愿意给他铺好十一层羽毛绒床垫，让他从小睡出了一身娇嫩的、蹭一下都不行的贵族皮肤，而他们这些“穷鬼”就活该睡在简陋的砖瓦房里，在谷仓、草堆、马厩里度日，每天任劳任怨地干货，磨到浑身长茧吗？

他一直都知道自己不喜欢德拉科·马尔福；没有人喜欢当一个喜欢颐气指使的半大孩子的保姆。可是在这一刻，他才真正地感觉到自己有多么强烈地讨厌他，为他所有讨人嫌的坏脾气，为他那劳而不获就能应有尽有的美妙人生。

“听着，我才不管你怎么想，”他不耐烦地、冷冰冰地攥住了德拉科的脖颈，把瘦小的男孩从被子后面一把捞起来。“我没有兴趣给长不大的三岁小孩换尿布，或者告诉他如果他乖乖听话我就给他吃糖。我·不·是·你·的·保·姆。你听见了吗，马尔福？”

德拉科没有说话。他只是瞪大眼睛，一脸惊恐地看着他。

或许这是他第一次看到竟敢有一个“下等人”胆敢用这种大不敬的语气对他讲话，哈利恶意地想到。

“或许你已经注意到，身为一个‘农场来的穷鬼’，我比你的力气要大得多，”他嘶哑地说道，眯起眼睛看到德拉科如同秋风里的常春藤一样惊惧地颤抖着，“你不会想知道我会怎么真正地惩罚你……如果你不听话的话。”

“你不敢打我的，”德拉科小声嗫嚅着，浅粉色的嘴唇颤抖了起来，大滴大滴透明的泪珠从眼睛里啪嗒啪嗒地往外掉。“你、你不敢——”

“我当然不敢打你，”哈利轻快地说着，同时促狭地笑了，嘴角的弧度依旧冰冷。“但我知道你的每一个弱点，你都害怕些什么。就比如说……如果我在你枕头下放一只死老鼠，我们尊贵英勇的马尔福少爷当然不会失声尖叫的，对吗？”

德拉科彻底僵住不动了。

刹那间，就像是被按下了什么静默开关，所有的声音，包括最微弱的喘息声，都突然从他身上流失了。

哈利松开了他的脖子，让这个骄纵蛮横的男孩泄了气一般猛然瘫倒在床上。

“你父亲要求你今天下午把最简单的针法学完，”他言简意赅地说道，“两个小时后，我要看到成果。”

说完，他头也不回地离开了房间，狠狠关上了门。

自那之后，德拉科终于开始听话了。

不管是他最讨厌的刺绣课，还是他同样反感的礼仪课，他从来没再说过一个不字。他收到哈利传达的、来自他父亲的要求，然后一言不发地缩在卧室里学习。

卢修斯——德拉科的父亲，对他这种一反常态的顺从态度十分满意。为此，他甚至亲自把哈利叫到他的书房，问他想要得到什么奖赏。

“加薪、假期，或者别的什么，只要你能继续让德拉科乖乖听话，想要什么都不成问题。”

哈利的思绪飘到赫敏曾对他说过的那番话，想起赫敏曾告诉他的：姓氏意味着权力。这句神秘莫测的话突然在这一刻涌入他的脑海。农场里的穷人们都没有姓氏、没有家族、没有父母，他突然间想到。在这个国家，姓氏似乎决定着一切。

“您知道，我们这些农场来的人都没有姓氏，”他思考了很久，小心斟酌地说，“我想知道为什么。”

“你想知道为什么？”

卢修斯的一根眉毛突然饶有兴趣地挑起。他那银灰色的、尖锐狡诈的眼睛轻微地眯了起来。

“有意思。你竟然只是想知道为什么，”他淡淡地嗤笑了一声，“有趣的年轻人。可惜，我不能告诉你。”

哈利愣住了。他并不觉得这是一个比加薪或者休假更为过分的要求……实际上，他以为这是一个很轻松的问题，谁都能告诉他想要的答案。

“我不会告诉你为什么，男孩，”卢修斯平淡地说道，“但如果你想要得到一个姓氏，你的确有得到它的机会。努力工作，好好表现，如果你的确聪明、勤奋、有真才实干，我可以将你加入克拉布家的族谱。这个家族数百年来一直是马尔福家族的附庸……有了克拉布这个姓氏，你的社会地位也可以说是受人尊敬的了。”

这是一个出人意料的答案。哈利并未想到，比起告诉他为什么农场里的人没有姓氏，卢修斯竟然更愿意给他一个拥有姓氏的机会。

罗恩、乔治和赫敏显然没有骗他。作为出身低贱的农场里的下等人，他们改变命运的唯一方式就是为贵族们打工，在数年的辛勤劳动中赢得他们的信任，被高高在上的他们施舍一个姓氏，加入某个家族，这样才能过上那传说中的——“更好的生活”。

为什么贵族的生活会“更好”呢？

显然，除了锦衣玉食、荣华富贵，他们还拥有某种无上的自由，某种神秘的、所有人都垂涎欲滴的宝贵的权力。

而哈利迫切地想知道那神秘的权力究竟是什么。

他就这样在马尔福庄园里打了六个月的工。

德拉科几乎不再对他发脾气了。这个被宠坏了的孩子现在每天老老实实地待在他父亲要求他待的任何地方，听从他父亲的安排学习法语、拉丁文、算术、刺绣和礼仪课。

哈利身为他的贴身男佣，既要负责他日常行为的打点，还要兼任家庭教师一职，帮忙检查德拉科的拉丁文和算术功课。每天早晨八点，当德拉科用过早饭后，他都会来到德拉科的房间，陪同他写拉丁文作文，检查所有的语法问题，并一直持续到早上十点。休息半个小时后，从十点半到十二点，他要辅导德拉科做算术作业。

即便是下午，德拉科也不能闲着。下午一点半到四点，会有一个卢修斯专门聘请的，以前曾在法国皇室服侍过的法语老师来给德拉科上课。当然，哈利也必须旁听；他必须学习德拉科要学的任何东西，这样才能在他有问题的时候尽量教导他。

刺绣课和礼仪课则被安排在晚上七点到九点之间，当然，哈利也要旁听。他发现这几乎是德拉科最为讨厌的部分；有一位年长的女士专门负责教导他，她板着脸，神色严厉，相当一丝不苟，只要德拉科稍微犯一点错，就会毫不留情地打他的手心。“这两门课如果学不好，你是不会成为一名合格的Omega的，”她严肃而冷漠地说，“没有Alpha会想要礼仪不好的Omega。”

哈利坐在一旁，十分好奇到底什么才是所谓的“合格的Omega”。他能从他们上课的内容中隐隐地猜测道，Alpha想要的Omega大概是那种一丝不苟、礼仪完美、在餐桌上使用五把餐刀，每一句话都以“是的，Alpha”结尾的Omega。

简直像是个仆人，哈利疑惑地想到。

除此之外，他和德拉科的关系也进展得不怎么顺利。

德拉科不再找他麻烦了。从前那个肆意妄为、骄纵任性的小混蛋似乎不见了，取而代之的是一个顺从但怯懦的陌生人。每当哈利来到德拉科的卧室，监督他学习功课时，德拉科总会缩在他那张大床的最里端，用一团团羊绒被子把自己盖在后面。

“德拉科，”哈利心平气和地问道，“你在干什么？”

“我什么都没干！”他尖声叫道，随即又像是被吓到了一般更努力地把自己用被子蜷起来。“我什么都没做错！你——你不能——你不能惩罚我。”

哈利不知道他到底把这位小少爷吓到了什么程度。他本应感到高兴的，他想，可是他并没有。

马尔福庄园太大、太冰冷、太空旷了。德拉科的存在就像是一团银色的火焰，刺骨却热情地燃烧着。他是个目中无人且讨人厌的小混蛋，这不可否认——可他仍然是个12岁的孩子，一个会撒娇、会生气、会害怕、会喋喋不休地说着“我爸爸”的小孩子。

突然间，许多细节像月光下的银河，慢慢地流进了他的记忆里。他突然想到，在德拉科刚刚遇见他的时候，他也不是这般骄纵的。他有一层礼貌的伪装，一层卢修斯加在他身上的、扭曲天性的成熟。那虚假而冰冷的外壳，比德拉科那幼稚烦人的小孩心性更让他讨厌。

他宁愿要那个只会张牙舞爪地咬人的小白鼬，也不想要这个沉默、瑟缩且害怕他的陌生人。

“德拉科，”哈利看着他，不确定地说，“你知道的，我不会真的往你的枕头下面放死老鼠的。”

德拉科没有回答他。

取而代之的是，他更加用力地把被子往头上盖了盖，彻彻底底地躲进了白鼬给自己搭建的洞穴里。

在距离德拉科13岁生日前两天的晚上，窗外突然下起了雷阵雨。

彼时，哈利正在给德拉科检查礼仪课作业——这天礼仪课老师因为私事没有来，德拉科和哈利只能暂时自学。

直到闻到一股莫名的潮湿的泥土气息时，哈利才猛然察觉到了什么。他迟疑地抬起头望了望窗外，看见云层之间闪着惨白的光，将漆黑的夜色照得一览无余。

狂风在呼啸。一种凄厉的、仿佛是在尖叫的风声穿梭在门外的走廊上，裹挟着窗外暴怒的雨声，仿佛是某种动物，某种猛兽，在黑暗中疯狂地嘶吼着。噼啪的雨声化作了沉重的鼓点，海洋从头顶倾盆而下。

一阵阴冷的穿堂风突然悠悠地袭来，吹灭了两人之间燃烧着的蜡烛。

死一样的沉寂。

哈利发现德拉科似乎突然间僵住不动了。没有烛光，他看不清德拉科的身影；只有闪电的频繁光顾，让他得以窥见德拉科在黑暗中如同雕像一样的轮廓。

他的脸色如同蜡一样白。

“德拉科，”哈利慢慢地、若有所思地问道，“你害怕这个，对吗？”

德拉科微不可察地抖了一下。他似乎想要反驳，想要狡辩，想要用狡黠的嘲讽掩盖着不争的事实，可是哈利几乎能借着微弱的光芒看见他的后背像动物一样弓了起来，微微缩成一个团。他的眼睛睁得如同茶勺那么大，倒映着恐惧的影子。

他几乎就像是随时就要昏倒，或者不管不顾地尖叫，像土拨鼠一样滚到床下躲起来。

“你害怕这个。”哈利笃定地说。

德拉科发出了一声小动物一样惊惧的呜咽。他哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来，缓慢地往床上爬，然而走了两步就浑身一软跌倒了。哈利慌忙站起来，想扶他坐好；然而就在他的手臂碰到德拉科的一霎那，男孩发出了一声惊惧、怯懦的抽泣。

“别碰我！”他歇斯底里地哭了，一边哭一边往床上爬，“我不怕这个！我不怕！你不能——你不能吓我。你不能拿这个吓我！”

“我不会吓你的，”哈利说，“冷静下来，德拉科——”

“你会吓我的！”德拉科又开始一轮支吾的抽噎，“你、你自己说的。你说——你说你知道我、我的弱点。你、嗝、你会吓我！你会吹掉蜡烛欺负我！你——你——你——”

他说不出话了，因为急促的呼吸和胸膛中过多的冷气憋得抽抽噎噎，只能发出断断续续的、可怜的哭声。哈利看着他惊慌失措的神情，感觉自己的心像是被谁狠狠地抽了一巴掌。他看见几个月来德拉科岌岌可危的脆弱的壳纷纷支离破碎，掉下来扎了他自己一身。

他是个小混蛋——他想，他知道这一点。但他是个只有12岁的小混蛋。12岁的任何人都值得做个无法无天、目中无人、自由自在的小混蛋。即使是德拉科·马尔福也一样。

他下意识地一把抱住德拉科，把他紧紧地搂在怀里。德拉科吓了一跳，挣扎得更激烈了，手脚并用地又踢又打，竭尽全力想把他推开。可是，他的努力显然没用。14岁的哈利经过数年在农场上辛苦工作的经验，像一颗执拗的常春藤一样死死地纠缠住德拉科不肯松开。

“我再也不会吓你了，”他颤抖着说，“对不起，德拉科。对不起——对不起——对不起——”

德拉科哭得更猛烈了。哈利手脚无措地试图去摸他像羽毛一样柔软的白金色的头发，尽量温柔地将他从发梢到脊背完整地捋一遍。

“你这个骗、骗子，”德拉科哽咽地说，“我以、以为我们是朋友。我以为我们能、能一起玩！但是你吓我！你——呜——你还掐我脖子！”

“对不起，”哈利轻柔地说，慢慢拍着他的脑袋。“我发誓我真的再也不会吓你了。”

他刻意没有提醒德拉科其实是他先叫自己穷鬼的。那的确很让人生气，他想，但他还能说什么呢？德拉科只有12岁。他不应该对他发火。他可能是从他父亲那里听到了这个词。他可能都不知道那是什么意思。

他像抚摸某种受伤的可怜兮兮的小动物一样慢慢摸着德拉科的后背。后者仍旧颤抖着，打着嗝，抽抽噎噎地哭着，但慢慢、慢慢地，他在他怀里平静下来了。

窗外仍旧是电闪雷鸣、瓢泼大雨。德拉科害怕地缩了缩，安静地把脑袋靠在了哈利胸前。

“你现在能原谅我了吗？”哈利轻轻地问道。

德拉科没有说话。他只是一动不动地蜷缩在哈利怀里，脑袋靠着他的胸膛，竭力离窗户、走廊或是任何与雷阵雨相关的东西远一点，越远越好。

良久，当哈利都以为他已经睡着了的时候，德拉科用他那标志性的、拖着长腔的声音说道：

“我允许你现在抱着我。因为我——我知道你害怕雷阵雨。”

哈利情不自禁地笑了。一种持续了几个月的空虚感突然被奇异地填满了。

“是的，”他轻快地说道，“我害怕极了。”


	2. unforeseeable

德拉科·马尔福 13岁  
哈利 15岁 

在德拉科13岁之后，他的脾气算是真正意义上变好了；哈利发现，一旦德拉科相信哈利对他是真心以待，并不会因为自己更强壮、更成熟或者更勇敢而欺负他之后，德拉科的态度就完全卸下了骄纵的防备，变得更加放松、信任、易于接近。

他们几乎可以算是朋友了。

不过，当然啦，德拉科还是一点也不喜欢刺绣课。

“我不明白学习这个有什么用，”他气恼地把手中的绒布摔在桌子上，愤愤不平地说，“父亲的意思难道是让我以后做一个纺织工人吗？”

他烦躁地看着哈利，似乎想从他这里得到一个答案——但是很明显，哈利也不知道卢修斯想让德拉科干什么。客观的说，刺绣是一项不错的手艺，当他还在农场上的时候，农场上的女孩子们甚至要花钱请镇上的人教她们刺绣，好掌握一个能赚钱的技能。但德拉科以后怎么可能需要工作呢？他只需要像他的父亲一样，待在庄园里养尊处优就够了。

“父亲说，我需要学这个，因为Omega们都要学，”德拉科愤愤地、不耐烦地挥舞着手中的银针，“我觉得——我觉得是他想错了。不是Omega们要学，是女孩子们要学，”他涨红了脸颊，相当尴尬地用针头在布料上一戳一戳，“他不能因为我母亲是个Omega，就把她喜欢做的事全教给我！”

德拉科几乎从没和哈利谈论过他的母亲，哈利也从未见过她——实际上，正因为他从未在庄园里见过这里的女主人，他几乎都要以为这位神秘的女士已经撒手人寰了。对此，德拉科冷哼着解释道，已经结了婚的Omega是相当尊贵的，除了他或她的Alpha，任何人都不能在公开场合看到他们的脸。

“因为他们太尊贵了，其他人的任何一眼都是对他们的侮辱。”他抬着头，以一种骄傲且轻蔑的语气解释道。

“可是，德拉科，我并不这么觉得，”哈利略有些迟疑地说道，斟酌着字句，不愿直接指出这些“Omega”听起来有多么像某种仆人的这个事实。“如果正如你所说，Omega们如此尊贵，那他们为何不干脆爱去哪儿去哪儿，只要命令任何胆敢看着他们的‘低贱的人’在他们面前低头就行了呢？”

德拉科愣住了。显然，他从没想过这个问题。

“我不知道，”他尖声说，“反正——反正他们总有他们的理由的。你问这个干什么呢？”

事实上，如果可以的话，哈利也并不想总是刨根究底地询问德拉科关于Omega这个罕见的第二性别的任何问题。但是他能看到，他能感觉到——这个德拉科所拥有的神秘的身份并非是命运赐予的昂贵的礼物。

如果Omega们真的那么稀少、那么尊贵，那么为什么德拉科的很多愿望都不能得到满足呢？哈利知道真正尊贵的人想必拥有国王一样的权力，能够为所欲为、应有尽有。但是这一点显然在德拉科身上不适用。当他千百次表达过自己不想学刺绣的想法后，他的父亲也并未因此就对他网开一面；同样，德拉科的Omega母亲又怎么可能心甘情愿地被关在庄园深处某个房间里，大门不出、二门不迈，过上与世隔绝的生活呢？

德拉科还太年轻、太幼稚，还不足以看完这幅人生的版图。哈利比他大不了多少，但他已经能看到这条道路的尽头：德拉科终将过上像他母亲一样的，他根本不爱却又不得不服从的生活，被荣华富贵挤压得窒息，将永远得不到让脚尖自由地亲吻土地的自由。

当他们肩并肩地坐在卧室里，学习无比枯燥的拉丁文、算术、刺绣或者礼仪课时，德拉科会假装他过得很好，假装他以现在的生活为傲，假装他尊贵的Omega贵族的人生比他这个农场来的穷鬼好上千倍、百倍——但哈利知道，无论他如何徒劳地伪装，那双银灰色眼睛中希冀的光芒总会出卖了他。

“你喜欢这样吗？”有一天哈利看着德拉科沉默地举着银针，麻木地在绒布上戳来戳去，终于忍不住开口问道，“你有没有——有没有什么自己想做的事？”

“自己想做的事？”

德拉科抬起头，怪异地看着他。“父亲说，我不需要有什么‘想做’的事。我只需要……我只需要做我要做的事。”

“噢，得了，你当然有自己想做的事了，”哈利叹了口气，直直地盯着他，“别对我撒谎，德拉科。你能把这些‘义务’和‘责任’从脑子里扔掉哪怕一分钟吗？你难道就没有任何完全是你自己想要做的事吗？”

“父亲说——”

“别管你父亲怎么说，德拉科，”哈利凑过去，小心地把男孩柔软的双手包在自己的手心，鼓励性地捏了捏，“他现在不在这儿，我也不会向他打小报告。相信我，德拉科。告诉我吧，你自己想要做什么？”

德拉科沉默地看着他，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，最终似乎下定了决心似的，迟疑地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我想——我想去你的农场看看，”他小声地说，“你能带我去吗？”

他们穿着两件灰色的斗篷，顺着一条不常用的楼梯悄悄溜出了这座华贵的城堡，踏入了城堡前的马尔福庄园的美丽的花园。哈利还能依稀记得他一年前来这里面试时的场景：他从乡下隶属于马尔福公爵的一处庄园走了三英里的路来到这里，穿过公爵整齐漂亮的树林，走过长满风信子和白玉兰的花园，来到了他所见过的、最巍巍壮丽的城堡。

现在，他终于要回到他的农场去了，却不是以他曾经千百次设想过的方式。他曾幻想过在马尔福庄园攒够足够的钱，学有所成，衣锦还乡；但他从未料到会带着马尔福家族的一份子——年轻的马尔福少爷一起，一路踏上这段虽说并不漫长，却仍令他感到恍若隔世的路途。

“你想去那里做什么呢？”哈利听见自己有些困惑地这么问道，“那只是个普通的农场。”

“是啊，但是那里有马、奶牛、绵羊，而且站在山坡上还能看见种满小麦的田野——”

“但那些都是很普通的东西，德拉科，”哈利叹了口气，“你在世界上任何地方都能看到它们。”

“我没有见过。”

“什么？”

“我说——我没有见过，”德拉科涨红了脸，嗫嚅着说，“你还要我再重复一遍吗？”

“你的意思是，你没有见过马、奶牛、绵羊和长满小麦的田野，这所有的一切？”

“是的！你满意了吗！”德拉科又羞又恼，咕哝着把自己的脑袋埋进了哈利的肩膀，试图掩盖自己因为尴尬而涨得通红的脸颊，“我什么都没见过！我——我长这么大，就从来没出过庄园的大门！我走过的最远的地方就是庄园的小树林，然、然后就——没有然后了！”

天。哈利用尽全力才抑制住想要因为震惊而倒吸一口冷气的冲动。13年了，德拉科竟然从来没有出过马尔福庄园的大门。是的，这个贵族少爷每天有享不尽的荣华富贵，可以枕在鹅绒上入睡、在山珍海味旁醒来，但如果这一切的代价是被关在一个地方从来不出去一步，那哈利宁愿永远都不要成为一个贵族。

“我没有嘲笑你的意思，”他摸了摸德拉科柔软的头发，轻轻地说道，“我只是……有点惊讶。你知道的，外面的世界很漂亮。你错过了很多。”

“我意识到了，”德拉科怠怠地说。

他们沿着玉米地中隐蔽的乡间小路，慢慢地向前走着。这一带似乎没什么人，至少一路上哈利并没有遇到一个他熟悉的农场朋友的面孔。这样好多了，哈利想——他可不愿意被任何闲杂人等发现他在光天化日下带着马尔福公爵唯一的儿子公然出逃。

他们走了大概一英里路之后，德拉科突然拽紧了哈利的袖口，坚持说要停下来。

“我们走了多远了？”

哈利在心里模糊地估算了一下。“差不多有三分之一那么远？”

“三分之一？！”德拉科吃惊地尖叫道，更进一步地拽紧了哈利的袖口，几乎要将整个身子的重量悬在他身上。“可是——可是我们走了那么那么远！我从来没有走过这么远的路！”

“那或许是因为你娇嫩的贵族四肢不太习惯长途跋涉，”哈利叹了口气道，“我敢肯定你几乎就从来不怎么运动。”

德拉科沉默了。

“或许我们今天可以不去农场，”哈利提议道，“如果你从来没有离开过庄园的话，你可能也从来没见过这附近的小溪吧。”

“小溪是什么？”

“某种狭窄的、清澈的河流，”哈利耐心地解释道，“里面可能会有鹅。”

“鹅。”德拉科重复了一下这个陌生的单词，似乎要将它放在嘴里慢慢回味咀嚼，“我……我见过鹅，但是是在餐桌上。我从来没见过活的鹅。”

“喏，”哈利朝不远处指了指，“它们就在那里。”

他们一起朝不远处望去，同时看到了璀璨的夕阳下，在溪水上轻松地摇曳着的、雪白又优雅的鹅群。哈利在农场的时候就见过不少鹅，但它们要么是毛色杂乱，要么是不够丰腴，而面前这群鹅简直是优雅的代名词：它们太漂亮了，一个个丰腴肥美、羽毛雪白，高傲地仰着曲线优雅的脖颈，在水面上悠闲地游荡着——那自鸣得意的小模样简直有点像德拉科，哈利有些促狭地想到。

德拉科既兴奋又好奇地睁大了眼睛。

“它们就是鹅吗？”

“是的。”

“我能骑它们吗？”

“能——等等，什么？”

“我以前有一个这样的小船！”德拉科拽着他的袖子，手脚并用地兴奋地比划道，“以前——以前妈妈有一个这样的小船，只有这么大，”他用两只小手在胸前画了个圈，“它是木头做的，就像一只鹅的形状一样。妈妈——妈妈她把我放进去，放在船上，然后把船放在放满了水的浴缸里，然后，她就推我。”

哈利脑海里突然浮现出了一个浑身光裸的、只有五六岁的幼年德拉科的形象，还只是个雪白、浑圆的团子，蜷缩在一只大鹅形状的木船上，兴奋地扑打着浴缸里的水，发出一连串银铃般的、咯咯的笑声。

虽然不想承认，但哈利必须说，那是他所能想象出的最可爱的小东西。

“我想试试看，”德拉科显然有些兴奋了，银灰色的眼睛也因为激动而睁得又圆又大，看起来终于更像个13岁的调皮的小孩子了，“我想骑鹅！”

“我不觉得那是个好主意，”哈利谨慎地说，“你现在已经长大了，你会把它们压垮的。”

然而，很显然，来了兴致的马尔福少爷并不打算听从他贴身男佣的明智的建议。他又跑又跳地朝着小溪边跑去，一边走一边卷起裤脚，试图踢开脚上穿着的两双精致的皮鞋——他俨然已经是想要下水骑鹅了。

“该死的——我的天哪，你这个不可思议的小混蛋，给我停下！”哈利又气又笑地跟在他后面跑了过去，“德拉科！等一等，你不知道——”

你不知道鹅是会咬人的吗？

然后他就听见尊贵的马尔福小少爷发出了一声凄厉的、像小姑娘一样又细又尖的尖叫声，后退几步直直地摔在了地上。

噢。

一语成谶。

“我的脚死了！”德拉科抽泣着，抱着他的右脚踝可怜巴巴地蜷起来，看见他这模样，如果说他是刚刚被剁下了整个脚掌恐怕也会有人信。“我的脚没有知觉了！它死了！”

“冷静点，德拉科，”哈利试图遏制下想笑的冲动，故作严肃地说道，“不要大惊小怪。你只是崴伤了脚踝。”

“你敢相信吗？那只鹅竟然攻击我！它用它的武器攻击我！我只是想表示友好！”

“它没有武器，讲点道理，德拉科。那不是攻击，它只是想咬你，而且它甚至都没有咬到你。”哈利面无表情地指出这一点。

“它——它故意的，”德拉科气呼呼地用脏乎乎的斗篷袖口擦着眼泪，“我们要把它抓回去交给我爸爸。”

突然，他像是终于意识到了什么一样，浑身僵住了。

“我完了，”他喃喃地说。

“什么？”

“爸爸会杀了我的，”他面色苍白、像是突然间失去了所有的血色。他的声音里没有了之前的气恼，取而代之的是完全的惊恐。“他——他不让我出庄园。他会气死了的！他会杀了我！”

“等等，不要怕，德拉科，”哈利揉着太阳穴，竭力试图平复这个小混蛋阴晴不定的情绪，“我们之前不是讨论过这个了吗？你父亲要明天早上才能回庄园，我们只要在今天不动声色地回去就行了。”

“但是我的脚崴伤了，”他梦呓一般地说道，“他会发现——他会发现我去了别的地方。”

"噢，”哈利沉默了一会儿，终于后知后觉地意识到了这一点。“噢。”

“我们该怎么办呢？”德拉科泫然欲泣地看着他。

哈利沉默地思考了几分钟，然后终于作出了决定。

“我们到我的农场去，”他说，“我让我的朋友们给你的脚踝上药。”

他站在农场栅栏外几米处的地方，望着农场里在山坡上坐落着的、灯火通明的几栋砖瓦房。奶牛和绵羊像守护神一样懒洋洋地盘踞在房子们周围。四处洋溢着丰收季节前麦子发酵的酸味、动物畜牧产生的腥味和土地浓郁、沉重的芳香。

人们不断从房子里进进出出，大声交谈，每个人似乎都有自己要做的事情。一些人用常常的铁叉叉着干草剁，将它们都堆在栅栏的旁边；一些人蹲在奶牛旁边，用铁桶接着奶牛的身体，辛苦地为它们挤奶。

这是他从小长大的地方，但它似乎又有什么不同。就在哈利与它挥手作别的一年间，他们彼此都有所成长了。哈利能看到这里似乎多了些他不熟悉的新面孔，少了些他记忆中的老面孔。与此同时，在习惯了马尔福庄园巴洛克式的精妙建筑和极其奢华的装潢结构后，看到这一间间简陋的砖瓦房，竟让他下意识地开始奇怪他们是否生活在同一个世界——真的存在着一个华贵的城堡和简陋的瓦房只相隔数里地的世界吗？

德拉科蜷在他背上，脑袋埋在他肩膀上，有些害怕地打量着这群陌生的人群。

“你以前就在这里长大吗？”

“是的，”哈利轻声说，“世界上大多数人都住在这样的房子里。”

“房子？”德拉科小声惊呼了一声，片刻后，他小声道，“我以为——我以为那是动物们住的地方。”

“那样说也没错，”哈利说，“我们经常和动物们住在一起。”

他背着德拉科，迟疑地站在栅栏前，试图在记忆中寻找那栋他和罗恩、乔治、赫敏共同居住的砖瓦房。这里变化很大——但应该不至于让他忘记了那栋房子长什么样子。可是，当他真正又一次站在这里，他才意识到这里的每一栋房子似乎都长得一个样。

以前，这里的人们并不多，面孔他也都很熟悉，所以分辨出谁住在哪里并不是什么难事。可是现在，人们变了，他们带来一股新鲜的、陌生的气息。哈利注意到这里几乎一半以上都是新人，且几乎全部都是成年男人；他们高大强壮，浑身散发出强势、逼仄的气场，面容阴沉，走路时目不斜视。只有在路过哈利身边时，他们才会将那充满怀疑的目光转移到哈利和德拉科身上，似乎想要用目光将他们连骨带肉活生生解刨。

“我……我想赶快离开这儿，”德拉科小声说，“我不喜欢他们。”

哈利没办法向他解释为什么他所熟悉的农场发生了这样翻天覆地的变化。他只能腾出一只手，捏了捏德拉科冰冷的小手来试图安慰他。

“不会有事的，”他试图平静地说，“我的朋友们比他们友好得多。等我们找到他们了，我们就躲到房子里面，好吗？”

德拉科慢吞吞地点了点头。

哈利咽了咽唾沫，背着德拉科慢慢地穿过栅栏，双眼迅速扫过不远处山坡上的房子，尽力在记忆中搜寻关于它的记忆。

突然间，一个冷硬的声音打断了他。

“你是哪里来的，年轻人？”

哈利抬起头来，向前望去。一个身材高大、五官粗粝的男人阴沉地盯着他，似乎要从他身上烧出一个洞来。“我不记得这里有你这号人物。”

事实上，哈利也从没见过这个人，但他觉得在这种时候说这样的话实在太不明智，因此他尽力咽下心头涌上的所有疑惑。“我从小生活在这儿，先生，”他礼貌地说，“我一年前离开农场出去打工了。”

“哦？”男人嗤笑一声，“给那些高高在上的虚伪家伙打工去了！呵，这就是现在的年轻人们最好的选择：跪在那群蠢蛋面前舔他们的鞋底。”他冷漠地打量着他，“那么，你又回来干什么？”

“来拜访我的朋友们，先生，”哈利从善如流地回答道，“我离开这里一年多了，很想念他们。”

“我可以姑且相信这套说辞，”男人不为所动，眯起了眼，“那么你背上那个小鬼又是怎么回事？应该不是那群高高在上的蠢蛋的一个小崽子吧？”

“呃，他是——”

“我不是什么小崽子！”德拉科愤怒地尖声叫道，“我不允许你用那种低贱的语气称呼我！我是——”

“他是我的一个朋友，他是另一个农场来的，”哈利飞速堵上了德拉科说了一半的话头，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。他隐约能察觉到，如果让这个男人知道德拉科是贵族中的一员，他们绝对不会有什么好下场。“他就在一英里外的另一个农场，他想和我回来见见朋友。”

男人黑曜石一般的眼睛如同阴冷的蛇类一样慢慢地眯起。但是——他并不是在看他。哈利惊恐地发现，男人眼中突然闪烁起了某种奇异的光芒，在银色的月光下，他的瞳仁中像是燃烧起了阴间的鬼火，从一片空洞的黑色中疯狂地蔓延开来，死死地纠缠着、扭曲着……

……慢慢地聚焦在了他背上的德拉科身上。

他一步一步、饶有兴趣地朝他们走了过来。哈利条件反射地向后退了一步，托着德拉科膝下的手掌牢牢地环紧了。但那不够。男人站在他们面前，停了下来，全神贯注地打量着德拉科被月光照得一览无余的脸颊。

“你的这位朋友真是个秀气的小男孩，不是吗？”他轻柔、嘶哑地说道，“他的第二性别是什么？”

“他是Beta，”哈利以自己都没想到的飞快速度说道，“他只是——他只是长得比较好看——”

“我没问你，”男人冷冰冰地说，“我问的是他。”

哈利能感受到德拉科在他背上微不可察地瑟缩了一下。如果按照往常，德拉科一定是已经吓得要哭出声了，他现在一定是在用尽全身的力气克制自己想要哭泣的冲动。该死的，哈利急切地希望德拉科那聪明的脑袋快点转起来，意识到现在的局势，然后尽力地配合他的谎言。

“我、我是Beta，”德拉科颤抖着说，“我真的是。”

“我有必要通知你们，现在农场全面戒严，进出人口都必须得到检查，”男人轻微地勾起了嘴唇，死死地盯着德拉科，“为了排除一切瞒报的可能，我现在要求背着你的那个年轻人闭上他那张多话的嘴巴，然后由你来老老实实回答我：你叫什么？第二性别是什么？是从哪个农庄来的？”

“我……”德拉科只发出了一声微弱的呜咽。

“不要急，慢慢想，男孩，”男人轻柔、阴沉地说道，“附近所有农庄的负责人现在都在这里。他们一定能够让你想起你真正的身份的。”

他们装不下去了。

哈利飞快地、及时的意识到，现在，此刻，这一秒，是他们逃离这里的唯一机会。

“德拉科，”他吼道，“搂紧我的脖子！”

“什么？！”

然后他迅速地转身，趁着男人愣住的一霎那间，头也不回地拔腿就跑。

哈利在山坡上疯狂地奔跑着——奔跑着——奔跑着。

世界乱套了。他穿过不认识的人群，穿过几乎是一模一样的高大凶狠的男人，穿过羊群和干草剁，在长着扎脚青草的山坡上疯狂地跑着。

他的身后传来如雷霆般响亮的脚步声。咚。咚。咚。那肯定有至少五个人，或者十个人，他飞快地想着。他们都是成年人，他们每一步都迈得很长——也有充沛的体力。而他还背着德拉科。他不能跑得很远。他打不了持久战。

快想想看，一个声音在他的脑内尖叫道，快想想办法！

那些人要把德拉科带走。他知道这一点，他能感受到这一点。不会错的。他们要带去做什么，哈利不愿去想。他没有时间去想。

他该怎么办？

他该怎么办！

他在体力和人数上都没有优势，他唯一的优势就在于他熟悉这一块的地形，以及他或许能够想一些引开他们的招数。

好好分析，哈利对自己说，好好分析——

他们有两个人，但是他们都是冲着德拉科来的，所以分头逃跑是行不通的。必须要采取一个策略，让德拉科躲起来，自己背着他的斗篷跑出去，诱使让那些人以为他还在他背上跟他一起跑走了。

但那些人肯定也能想到这一点。他们或许会反过来按照他的思考模式思考，以免中了他的陷阱……他必须好好考虑他该怎么办。也许这个计划应该反过来……

他疯狂地思考着，在砖瓦房中间绕来绕去，聆听着身后越来越近的脚步声，终于下定决心，飞速地跑进一个大大的谷仓里。这是他很熟悉的一个谷仓，他从小就在这里干活，熟悉这里的每一处细节，当然还包括这栋谷仓最西边一个小小的、非常隐蔽的出口。

他飞快地冲进谷仓，吃力地把大门用力关上，从地上踢过一块石头勉强堵住了门，然后把德拉科从背上放了下来。

“听我说，”他飞快地说道，“这个谷仓最西边有一个可以让一个人溜出去的小洞，你必须马上从那里钻出去。我会躲在这里的干草堆里，当他们进来时，他们都会以为我们会躲在干草堆里，而我会发出一些声音让他们更加信以为真。他们完全找到我需要一些时间，你就利用这段时间先跑走，躲在树林里等我找你——”

“我不会扔下你一个人的！”德拉科用力地吼道，“你——你自己该怎么办？他们如果抓到你怎么办？他们可能会打你的！”

“我没关系，好吗？该死的，他们最多只会打我几下，我和这里的人很熟，德拉科，别担心这个！但是他们是来抓你的！我——我甚至都不知道他们抓你去干什么的！”

外面的脚步声越来越近了。一种难以名状的恐惧感死死地揪着哈利的心脏。他们来了。他们来了。他们要把德拉科抓走了——

“赶快跑！”他歇斯底里地对着德拉科吼道，“你还愣着干什么？！！”

“我没办法跑，”德拉科哽咽地说，“我的脚崴了，哈利，你忘了吗？我一个人跑不动的。”

冰冷的现实如同暴雨一样劈头盖脸地淋湿了哈利的全身。他四肢冰冷、心脏骤停、僵住不动了。

没办法了。他们没别的选择了。

他一把抱住德拉科，在追兵们撞开谷仓大门的前一秒，飞快地和他一起滚进了厚厚的干草堆里。

开门声。

脚步声。

呼吸声。

所有的噪音都被黑暗的世界无限倍数地放大。

“两个小蠢蛋，”一声阴冷的嗤笑。“他们以为谁不知道他们就躲在干草堆里吗？”

十几个人肆无忌惮的大笑。然后是数十双手翻动着草堆的声音。

“一个贵族Omega竟然敢和一个不比他大多少的毛头小子独自离开庄园，”另一个声音轻快地说道，声音中溢满着笑意，“真是天真啊。太天真了。今晚应该是决定他命运的一晚吧，多么讽刺啊，哈哈！人生中第一个自由的晚上也是人生中最后一个自由的晚上。没有比这更讽刺的了。”

德拉科在他怀里尽力蜷成一个更小的团，咬紧嘴唇不发出一丝一毫的声音。哈利用力地抱紧了他。用力一点，更用力一点吧，他想。这样他们的四肢、躯干、身体就会紧紧地黏连在一起；他会变成德拉科的盔甲和外壳。如果他们要把他带走，如果他们胆敢这么做，他们起码要打碎他，掰断他，把他的骨骼和皮肉从德拉科的身上一块一块地敲碎、切开、扔掉。

没人能做到这一点。没人能。

没人能把德拉科从他身边带走。

“这个天真的家伙大概不知道一个Omega在地下黑市能卖多少钱吧，”一个男人轻柔地说道，“不过，现在这年头，有多少钱也买不到一个啊，不是吗？谁都想要Omega。我敢说如果把这种东西放在人多的农场里，放在闹市区，放在军队里，不到半个小时就只剩一堆骨头和血肉了。他们会直接上手抢的，抢这种脆弱的小东西，他们会把这玩意儿撕烂的。”

不知何处传来了几声晦涩的嗤笑。

“我们不会抢的，对不对，伙计们？”另一个声音高声喊道，“我们是一起发现的，我们共享才是最合理的。打起来对谁都没好处。毕竟，如果他死了，那所有的功夫都白费了。”

“我完全赞同这一点。我们先找到他，然后再决定怎么处理——在黑市上卖掉，或者送去孕育所，或者交给军队。甚至——甚至——我们可能也能自己留着！”

“留着！哈！你在开玩笑。那个小鬼甚至还没到青春期，他的屁股和Beta的操起来有什么不一样？再说你也不可能真的把他养到那个岁数。留着几个月就会被人偷走的。”

一群人歇斯底里地大笑了起来。

哈利不能思考了。

黑市。孕育所。军队。

在庄园外面——Omega会流落到这种地方。他们会像牲口，像待宰的牛羊一样苟且偷生地活着，像什么黄金或珠宝一样被囤货商囤积起来。使用，贩卖，抢夺。如果不小心被一群人发现，他们甚至会徒手争抢。像在集市上抢特价肉一样疯狂地徒手争抢——并且最终把他们想抢的东西撕扯成一片一片、一滩一滩。

德拉科如果来到这种地方，他几乎根本不会有人生可言。他甚至很可能活不过24个小时。哈利想象着他站在人群中间，被一群高大凶猛、面目可憎的男人生吞活剥。他感到一股强烈的恶心的感觉涌上喉头，伴随而来的是极端的愤怒。

为什么会有人要这样对待Omega？这样对待另外一个人？如果他们在这里抢走德拉科，把他随便怎样地处置，他们会知道德拉科是怎样一个人吗？会想要了解他身份下面那个幼稚、单纯却善良的灵魂吗？他们会知道这个Omega，这个骄纵蛮横、被宠坏了的小混蛋，不喜欢冷、怕疼、爱吃甜食、虚张声势、害怕爸爸，以及无声地却又无比热烈地渴望着自由吗？

他们没有人知道。没有人想知道。

他们只把Omega看成是一种东西。一种会说话的动物。

德拉科决不能被他们带走。尽管哈利不知道他怎么才能做到这一点，这几乎像是天方夜谭的事情。他怎么可能能保护得了他？——他做不到。他只是一个15岁的男孩。一个手无寸铁、面对着数十个成年人的男孩。

他抱着德拉科，浑身僵硬地躲在干草堆的最下面。脚步声越来越近了。

德拉科在他怀里，冷得像铁。

“德拉科？”他低声问道，“你还好吗？”

“我要死了。”

“不，你不会——”

“我要死了。”德拉科平静地、绝望地说，“他们要把我抓走了。我要死了。”

哈利紧紧地抱着他。德拉科的身体依然像铁块一样凉。

“别害怕，”他轻柔地说，“我会陪你一起死的。”


	3. Star-crossed if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if……德拉科•马尔福在那天晚上被抓进了Omega孕育所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If支线剧情，不与主线相冲突  
> 路人/德拉科预警；implied rape/non con；德拉科怀孕

德拉科·马尔福 13岁  
哈利 15岁

他就要死了。

他坐在冰冷的床沿上茫然地想。

门外有许多推搡声、大笑声，脚步在地板上咯吱作响的声音。那似乎是一场狂欢，一场聚会，他听见男人粗粝的叫骂，酒杯互相碰撞，叮当作响。门半掩着，每时每刻都有人好奇地在门缝边停下脚步，他们透过门缝里兴奋地打量着他。就像他在童话故事里读到过的偷吃小孩的狼人。

他就要死了。

德拉科想哭。他颤抖着呼吸了一下，肺部充斥着寒冷的空气，试图哭出来，但眼睛里似乎已经没有泪水了。以前，他经常哭到歇斯底里，这样就会晕过去，可是他现在知道晕过去是没有用的——他总还是会醒来。而只要他醒来，他迟早就要接受痛苦。

是怎样的痛苦，德拉科现在还没有概念。最多，最多，大概是他们要把他剥皮煮了吃了，放在火上烧一锅肉汤。如果非要他在疼和死当中做个选择，德拉科宁愿他现在就能毫无知觉地死了算了，但谁能来当这个仁慈的刽子手呢？他已经彻底完了、毁了、没希望了。

不如现在就让谁把他杀了；他实在、实在太怕疼了。求求上帝，不管是谁也好，快点把他带走吧——

“德拉科？”

德拉科蓦地转身，不敢相信他听见了什么。这可能——这很可能是错觉。但他还是迟疑地、小心翼翼地抬头，朝着被铁栏杆封得严严实实的窗户向外望去。

哈利一只手扒着栏杆，半边身体勉强攀附在窗外那棵高大的梧桐树的枝桠上。他的身体在愈发狂躁的秋风中显得摇摇欲坠——德拉科勉强瞥了一眼地面，地上一栋栋砖瓦房子看起来还没有他的指甲盖那么大。他感到头晕目眩、口干舌燥。

“你——你疯了，”他颤抖着说，“你爬上来了。”

“德拉科，我必须来见你。”

“别这样，”他轻声说，“不要真的陪我一起死。”

“你不会死的，德拉科，”哈利急切地抓紧窗户上的铁栏杆，不顾一切地凑近他，“你不会死的——”

“可是我想死，”他梦呓一样地说，空洞地望着哈利绝望的脸颊，“我不想疼。我害怕疼。”

“听我说，德拉科，听话，”哈利一字一顿地慢慢说着，温柔地穿过栏杆朝他伸出手。德拉科迟疑了一会儿，慢吞吞地把手放在上面。哈利把他的手牢牢地攥紧了，汗水和热度从肌肤下面令人安心地传递出来。不知为何，德拉科突然后知后觉地意识到，这是哈利在安慰他。他在说：不要怕。

“他们不会杀你的，”他慢慢地说，同时轻柔地摩挲着德拉科的手心，“他们也不会吃你，应该——应该也不会打你。别害怕，别激怒他们，别自找苦吃。你必须活下来，明白吗，德拉科？不管发生什么，这都是最重要的。活下来最重要。”

“可是——”

“不要对他们闹脾气。不要撒泼，不要哭。如果你这么做了，他们很可能会打你，他们根本不会惯着你。如果他们逼你做一些你不想做的事——”他停顿了一下，艰难地、吃力地说道，“你也不要……闹脾气。乖一点，好不好？”

“我如果坚持不下去该怎么办呢？”德拉科小声地问他。

他想过这个。在他们的折磨下坚持，一天，两天，三天，甚至一个月。可是这是一次又一次权宜之计的重复，如果他们打他，如果他们用刀子割他的手，如果他们剥他的皮、吃他的肉，他还能坚持多久呢？又有什么用呢？

他会疯掉，他会彻底失控，歇斯底里。他能找到出去的路，前提是他知道有黎明在东方等着他。可是如果太阳再也不升起了又该怎么办？

“我会去找你的，”哈利轻声说，“我发誓。”

“你现在已经来找我了，但我还是出不去。”德拉科安静地看着他。

当他看到哈利脸上浮现出的几乎是快要哭出来的痛苦时，他立刻就后悔了。他不该这么说的；说了又有什么用呢？不能把他救出去难道还是哈利的错吗？他也只比自己大两岁而已。他不是上帝，也不是神。救不了就是救不了。

“我不是故意那么说的。”德拉科轻轻地说。

“我知道。”哈利低下头，颤抖地深吸了一口气，疲惫地用空出来的左手盖在眼睛上。德拉科能看见大滴大滴透明的泪水从他的眼角慢慢渗透出来，濡湿了毫不留情地呼啸着的晚风。“就——相信我，好吗？我会找到你的。不管多少年之后。”

“好的，”德拉科轻轻地说，“我相信你，哈利。”

大一点的黑发男孩捂住双眼，不去看他，沉默地、极力压制着喉咙深处某种破碎的声音。德拉科站在窗边，痴痴地看着他，听着男孩那怪异的吼声，它们让他想起森林深处野性的呼唤，捕食者泫然若泣的挣扎，濒死的怨灵在彻底消失前最后的尖叫。德拉科的心狠狠地疼了一下，这是一种很奇妙的感觉，明明或许一个小时后他就要死了，但此刻整个世界上最让他疼痛的东西却是面前这个人那比死亡还绝望的哭泣声。

他迷茫地看着他，不知道该说些什么。他想安慰哈利；他想伸出手，抚摸对方那团乱糟糟的头发，极力编造谎言，告诉他自己没事，他会走进无数人梦寐以求的极乐天堂，而不是一座行将就木、漆黑腐朽的罪恶巢穴。

可是他的手还没来得及碰到哈利的头发，就被对方牢牢地抓在手里了。哈利猛然抬起头，温暖的祖母绿眼睛死死地盯着他，好像要把他一并铭刻进他的梦里；在那一秒，他们的胸膛不约而同地疼了一下。

德拉科隐隐约约地觉得——他似乎想说点什么。

但他没说出口。

而哈利抓住他的手，意味不明地在他的手背上绝望地吻了一下，便头也不回地攀着梧桐树的枝桠飞快地爬了下去。

德拉科·马尔福 14岁  
哈利 16岁

十一层、十二层、十三层……

“你在数什么？”一个声音问。

—— 十四层。

“在数这里有多高。”德拉科言简意赅地说道。

他转过身，重新坐回了自己那张简易的木板床上。他对面的女孩，那个叫安娜的还是什么的，又开始慢吞吞地梳自己的头发，把浓密的棕发分成好几缕，麻利地编成辫子。她在发梢编进了一朵美丽的玉兰花。

“有多高？”

“十四层。”

“哦。”她满不在乎地说道。那朵玉兰花衬着她的面容格外的娇美，而她显然对它的点缀非常满意。她专心致志地打理着辫子，意有所指地抬头看他，“不问问这朵花是谁给我送的吗？”

“亨利。”

“错了！是莱维！”她气鼓鼓地盘起手臂，挑起眉毛看着他。“这一周——这整个月我都在和你说莱维的事！而你竟然记错了他的名字！”

“我很抱歉，”德拉科不感兴趣地说道，“毕竟你上个月还在说亨利。”

莱维和亨利都是这个孕育所的常客，两个经常和安娜上床的Alpha。他们是最近才出现的新面孔，每周都有那么一两个下午会出现在安娜床前，大多数时候两手空空，有时也会带着一点礼物，外面世界的花朵、刺绣手帕或是木头梳子；而安娜也会心照不宣、一言不发地招待他们，躺在床上将他们拉进她的臂弯，敞开双腿与他们共赴极乐。

据安娜宣称，她已经和莱维开始恋爱了——但德拉科看不出来他们的“恋爱”除了上床之外还剩下什么。事实上，安娜每天唯一做的事情就是和不同的Alpha上床。上午，她一般要和两个Alpha上床；下午是三个；晚上是两个。她每天几乎什么都不干，只是懒洋洋地、百无聊赖地躺在床上，穿着宽松的睡衣，疲惫地张开腿。男人们排着长队，鱼贯而入，像野兽一样跪伏在她的床上，钻进她那神秘的、爱欲的洞口。

只有在她怀孕的时候，她才不需要一天同时接待这么多不同的Alpha，但如果有人想要，也从来不需要她的许可。反正安娜在怀孕的时候也只是整日、整日一动不动地躺在那里，挺着如同小山丘一样滑稽的肚子，望着天花板。

“你不觉得无聊吗？”德拉科曾这样问她——因为似乎她每日所作的就是躺在那张床上，而且似乎一点都不在意。她无动于衷，而他已经无聊的快要疯掉了。

“哦，我已经习惯了，年轻人，”她满不在乎地说道，“我二十六岁了，已经生过差不多七八个孩子了。当你到了我这个岁数，你也能习惯的。而且，你知道，所里像我这样的Omega从小都在这里长大，也从没出去过。”

和他不同的是，像安娜这样的“所里长大”的Omega一出生就住在这座高塔里。自她们懂事起，她们就知道这就是她们一辈子的生活：住在塔里，待青春期到来后，频繁和不同的Alpha上床，尽最大可能怀孕、生产，然后继续上床、怀孕、生产、上床。

这是她的、她们的人生，安娜满不在乎地说道：所里的每个Omega都是这样过来的。她们还能有什么不满的？她们已经习惯了。

“生活在外面也没有什么好的，”她嗤笑着说道，“那意味着你要自己工作，自己赚钱，可能会吃不饱穿不暖。而且还有一堆人费尽心思想要捉住你，好去卖上一大笔钱。”

德拉科躺在床上，听着她的絮絮叨叨，一言不发。他们俩不能离开这个房间一步，所以一天中百分之九十的时间他们都只能和彼此说话；这意味着，尽管厌烦至极，尽管无比想让她闭嘴，他也只能听着。只能被迫听着。

她的自言自语从下午持续到傍晚，从傍晚持续到深夜，渐渐变成了耳边一阵阵呓语和蚊子般的哼哼。德拉科依旧一言不发。直到她终于说累了，又或者终于意识到他们躺在彼此的床上，终于发现他们又一天动都没动一下，她才闭上了絮絮叨叨的嘴巴，开始沉默。上天啊，他们多么可怜，多么可笑，多么孤独。

“外面没什么好的，”她轻轻地问他，“对吧？”

德拉科只是说：“外面有鹅。”

“鹅？”

晚上，德拉科闭上眼睛，久违地做了一个漫长的梦。他梦见他坐在一条鹅形的木船上，顺着小溪漂流而下。年轻时的安娜，十五六岁、还热情洋溢、无忧无虑的安娜，和他坐在同一条船上，坐在他对面，高声笑着捧起船边的水，朝他身上扔去；他们疯狂地拍打着溪流，溅起水花。

她的肚子年轻而扁平，还没有怀孕。

她紧紧地盯着他，又似乎是在看他身后不远处的地方，促狭地笑了。

“你知道吗，德拉科？”她欢快地笑着，声音是他从未想象过的轻柔：”我看见他了。”

“莱维？”

“不，”她轻轻地微笑道，“推着你的人。”

推着——

他突然感到背后似乎有什么温暖的东西；似乎是一双手。它们坚实、宽大、温暖，传递出无穷的力量，似曾相识又有点陌生。德拉科没有回头看，但他觉得那双手上应该有汗水——或许还有厚厚的茧子。这双手曾经对他说过：不要怕。

“你为什么不转过身看看呢？”她温柔地说着。“他好像长大了。”

德拉科深深地吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。他才不要回头。“这是个梦，安娜，”他怠怠地说道，“他是假的。我的脑子可不知道他长大是什么样，所以我才不会回头。”

“这的确是个梦，亲爱的，”她怜悯地看着他，轻轻摸了摸他僵硬地唇角。“但即便如此，你还是笑了。”

德拉科·马尔福 15岁  
哈利 17岁

一年过去了，德拉科和安娜的生活都没有发生什么变化。安娜依旧在怀孕——这是德拉科被抓进所里之后，见证的她的第二胎——除此之外，她也依旧会每天和Alpha上床。

德拉科对于看他们上床并没有半分兴趣，但他至少在庆幸自己暂时不用遭受这种折磨。他还不到青春期，身体没有开始变形，胯部的骨骼狭窄而瘦小，腰也很细；据安娜所说，如果德拉科现在就怀孕，他将面临着很大的难产的风险，而所里并没有很好的产科医生。为了避免让他在青春期前因为难产而死掉，这些Alpha们理论上会尽可能地不去动他。

不管这种所谓的“暂时”还能持续多久，对德拉科而言都再好不过了。

或许是因为至今还没有Alpha动过他，孕育所里的生活要比他想象中的稍微好上那么一点。他所担心的、害怕的那些——被打、被虐待、被拨皮抽骨，统统都没有发生过。他至今为止唯一需要做的就是呆在这个永远不能出去的小房间里，享用一日三餐，度过漫长而无聊的一天，然后睡觉。

显然，在这里度过了二十六年人生的安娜在对抗无聊方面比他有着更多的经验。而她排遣无聊的方式就是和那些Alpha谈恋爱。

“确切地说，我是在和莱维谈恋爱，”安娜不满地纠正他道，“我和他们每个人上床，但我只和莱维谈恋爱，德拉科。”

是的，这就是关于安娜的又一个令人惊讶的一点：她已经和莱维谈了长达一年的恋爱了。

德拉科不知道安娜到底和多少个Alpha谈过这种“长达一年的恋爱”，但她看起来似乎的确乐在其中。她和那个叫莱维的Alpha做完爱后，偶尔会拥抱在一起，互相抚摸，享受不到一个小时的私人时间（安娜接待两个Alpha之间通常只能休息一个小时）。莱维会送给她白色的玉兰花，从湖边捡来的鹅卵石，珠串手链，等等等等。他们依偎在一起，看起来无比甜蜜。

他们的恩爱模样差点就要让德拉科动容了——不过，无论他们再怎么甜蜜，安娜还是要时常推开他，结束甜言蜜语时间，让下一个Alpha进来享受和她上床的权力。

看，这就是他们所谓的爱情，诞生于繁衍之上，诞生于奴役和被奴役关系之上的爱情；多么可笑。

德拉科通常会在信里告诉哈利，安娜和莱维是注定走不长远的。他从刚进来这里时就给他写信，一封接着一封，什么都说，因为他知道他一封都寄不出去。他在这里的生活无聊透顶，因此大部分时间他只能写一两句话。‘安娜又在说莱维了，’他写道，‘但我觉得他并不爱她。’

他没有嫉妒，他发誓，他真的没有。但是——但是，他太孤独了。除了安娜，没有人能和他说话，而安娜比他还好些；她还有莱维。莱维会送给她那些华而不实的小玩意儿，那些花朵、鹅卵石和珠串手链，那都是德拉科根本看不上眼的东西，但他仍旧会发了疯一般的嫉妒，因为她起码有点什么。

他坐在床边，撅起唇角，写道：‘我一点都不想要安娜那些乱七八糟的小玩意儿。她从来没有见过真正的好东西，没有见过猫眼石、玛瑙、翡翠和珍珠。我根本看不上它们。如果——如果你哪天要接我离开，你最好带着钻石一起来，哈利。钻石是这个世界上最美丽的东西。每个马尔福都要有一颗钻石。妈妈说，当爸爸向她求婚的时候，他准备了一颗蓝莓那么大的——’

他突然感觉自己脸红了，提起笔恶狠狠地把整段句子都涂抹成了黑色。愚蠢至极。他到底在想什么呢？首先，哈利可从没说过喜欢他。他只是——他只是说过会来找他，但他也没有表白过。

除此之外，他想着，感觉自己的心慢慢地变凉，感觉窗外深冬的冰雪一片片地飘进自己的血肉里，把心脏变成凝固的冰晶——除此之外，他有什么资本觉得哈利能把他救出来呢？他自己都不知道自己现在在什么地方，更别提他身处一座十四层的高塔，高塔伫立在一条湖湖心的小岛上。

他出不去了。他已经是插翅难飞。

他靠在床脚，僵硬地、机械地翻动着他给哈利写过的成千万封从没能寄出去过的信，感觉自己未来的每一瓣都被切割成工整的碎片落到了自己手上。将要沉积、发灰、腐烂。

“你一直在写信，”安娜看着他，叹了口气，问道：“是写给你喜欢的人的吗？”

“我不知道。”德拉科说。

“你知道的，”安娜温柔地说，“你可以告诉我他的名字，亲爱的。如果莱维认识那个人，他或许能帮你把这些信寄过去。”

“莱维不认识他，安娜，”德拉科漠然地说，“他不是你们当中的一员。而且，”他咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑了一下，最终还是说道，“他——他和你们不是一伙的。他想把我从这里救出去。”

“救出去？”

“就是离开这里。我……我不属于这里。”

“你很想出去吗？”

“哦，我当然想，”德拉科干巴巴地笑了一声，疲惫地倒在床上。“我当然想。我知道你不会理解的。无论这里的生活多么‘安全’，无论你说我们过得多么安逸，衣来伸手、饭来张口，我也不想留下。我想要……我想要自由。”

“他说他想接你出去？”

“是的，”德拉科轻声说，“他想。”

安娜慢吞吞地、迟疑地打量着他。

“这很奇怪，”她说，“因为莱维……莱维也是这么想的。”

那天晚上，他坐在墙角，第一万零一次开始提笔写信。他觉得自己似乎好一点了，稍微、稍微好一点了。某种像希望一样的东西在他的胸膛里快乐地燃烧着。

‘安娜说莱维想接她出去，’他写道，‘我现在勉强可以承认他是真的喜欢她了。所以——所以说，我觉得，这个是意味着你也喜欢我吗？如果你是这个意思，你最好不要对别人许下太多诺言。我可不喜欢那样。’

他百无聊赖地叹了口气，又开始回想和哈利相处的每一个环节。他从来没有像此刻这样那么、那么地思念他。有哈利在的时候，他不需要思考，不需要担忧，不需要害怕，而且他会成为世界上最安全、最自由的Omega。

如果哈利来了，——不，迟早有一天，他肯定会来的——德拉科一定要亲口问问他那天走时为什么要吻自己的手。

‘我认为那是你最胆小的一天，’他咬着笔尖，得意洋洋地在纸上写道，‘你一句话也不敢说就对我动手动脚，真是好笑极了。’

德拉科·马尔福 16岁  
哈利 18岁

夏天到了。

他靠在窗边，差点就要熟睡在滚烫的热风里。一眼向下望去，他能隐隐地看到原处金黄色的农场，成群结队的奶牛和绵羊，以及驱赶着他们的、结实又高大的Alpha们。

成熟的气味从桃子、苹果和麦粒里慷慨地散发出来，变成自然的蜂蜜，和着夏风煮成浓郁的糖浆。啊，他漫无目的地想到：果实到了成熟的季节了。

热风吹得所有的事物都开始蒸腾发热，好像连空气都中了流感一样闷热、闷热。他一边发汗，一边虚脱，靠在窗边有气无力地闭着眼睛，感觉热风也在一点蒸发着他的骨骼、肌肤、皮肉。

窗边的角落里有一只很小的蝴蝶和一只长着细长脚的蜘蛛，蝴蝶好像掉进了蜘蛛的网里，抖动着它那脆弱的翅膀。德拉科有点想要营救它，可是他自己已经热得快要没力气了，双腿发软，浑身发汗，脑袋涨得发疼。

“安娜，”他虚弱地咕哝了一声，“我发烧了，对吗？”

“嘘，”她平静地说，“别说话。”

背后突然有一双有力的胳膊抱住了他的身体，把他从地上结结实实地抱了起来。德拉科僵住了。他头晕得厉害，难受得一动都不想动。所以他花了很长、很长的几秒，才发现那是一双Alpha的胳膊。

“别叫，”安娜轻声说，“别叫。”

Alpha用他衬衣的袖口卷成一个球，严严实实地塞住了德拉科的嘴巴。

所以德拉科没有叫。

所以当Alpha脱掉他的衣服的时候，他没有叫。当他推开他的双手，掰弯他的手腕时，他没有叫。当他分开他的双腿，伸进他的臀缝时，他没有叫。当他插了进去，用力地冲撞着他的身体，将他撕裂，顶开他的生殖腔，完完全全地射在里面的时候，他也没有叫。

他叫不出来。叫不出来。叫不出来。叫不出来。叫不出来。

窗口的蝴蝶落进了网里，现在已经被那只长脚蜘蛛吃了一半了。

“嘘——，”安娜说，“他们喜欢安静的。”

第二天，德拉科仍然没能叫出来。但是现在，他光裸着身子，撅着屁股，脸朝下趴在床上，闭上眼睛，看不到身后的人。他什么也看不到。什么也看不到。所以他开始做梦。

他梦见窗外有一棵高大的梧桐树，就在这栋高塔的外面。树梢上有一个面容既清晰又模糊的青年，在他还没有哭泣的时候，青年已经在为他而哭了。他的手非常温暖，隔着铁栏杆的窗户紧紧地握着他，他的手好像会说话。他对德拉科说，无论他们做什么，你都要活下来。活下来最重要。

他一直在做这个梦，做了好久好久，可能有两三个小时，也可能甚至有四五个小时；因为当他终于醒来，终于从床上爬起来的时候，在他身体里面抽插着的已经不是之前的那个Alpha了。

他一直都没有叫。

白天，夜里，晚上，德拉科想永远闭上眼睛做那个梦。但有些时候，他们不允许他面朝下趴着，不允许他闭上眼睛。

于是德拉科睁着眼睛，望着天花板。他感觉自己什么都感觉不到，就像在大海上轻轻地漂浮着一样，他变成了一条孤独的船，漏水的船。

许许多多他看不清面容的乘客排着队依次上船，他们的脸颊掠过他的视线，有时很近，有时很远，他一个也记不住。他的意识有时候会轻飘飘地离开身体，非常陌生地看着房间里这个瘦小、苍白的男孩，他总是躺在Alpha的身下，眼睛空洞地看着自己。

他是谁，德拉科想，他是谁？

那个梦又开始对他说话了。无论他们做什么，它说，你都要活下来。

“这里有十四层，”他若有所思地说，“十四层。”

安娜没有说话。

“十四层，安娜。十四层。”

“不要这样，德拉科，”她僵硬地说道，“不要这样。清醒一点。你会后悔的。”

“我没有别的意思，”他轻声说，“我只是说，这下面有个湖。湖——你知道吧，湖里面有鹅。你见过鹅吗？”

“……没有。”

“你应该见一见，”他若有所思地说道，“夏天，我们应该去骑鹅。”

“德拉科，”她说，“你现在脑子不清楚。”

“我没有脑子不清楚，”德拉科轻快地说道，“我和哈利真的见过它们。”

“哈利不想看到你现在这样，”她小声地说。她快要哭出来了。

“不。”德拉科思考了一会儿，眯起眼睛朝十四层塔楼下的湖水望了过去，唇角勾起了一个奇妙的微笑。

“你知道吗？”他说，“我觉得他可能在下面等着我。”

说着，还没等安娜发出任何一声惊恐的呜咽，他便毫不犹豫地将双腿伸出了窗外，纵身一跃跳了下去。

湖水冰冷而刺骨，跟德拉科想象中的完全不一样。

他在湖水中自顾自地沉了一会儿，但是没有看见鹅，也没有看见任何鹅形状的木船。在窒息之中，他看到了许多模糊的记忆。掐着他的脖子的双手；在雷阵雨天紧紧地抱着他的双手；抱着他的膝弯，让他在他的背上安稳依靠的双手；隔着铁栏杆，紧紧地、安慰性地握着他的双手；在他的背后，温柔地推着他的双手。

最后一个是假的，是梦。他在心里怠怠地补充道。

德拉科幸福地死了一会儿，然后被孕育所的Alpha们捞上来救活了。结果是，他的这番举动没有造成任何后果。他没有脑震荡，没有肺出血，没有脑膜炎。全身上下完好无损，只不过是脚踝崴伤了。

德拉科一瘸一拐地爬到了岸上，艰难地、吃力地向前走着。他停了一会儿，断断续续地想道，——或许，或许他应该停下来，他这样是铁定走不了路的。但是，但是没关系。哈利会来背他的。他一定会的。

他呆呆地在原地站了一会儿，直到很久以后才小声地哭了出来。

“莱维有三个月没来了，”安娜说。

德拉科“嗯”了一声表示他听到了。他吃力地躺在床上，闭上眼睛，试图做梦。

他现在已经怀有三个月的身孕了，肚子微微地隆起，隐约能看到模糊的轮廓。他对这一现状没什么感觉、也没什么反应，但至少它很方便，可以让他尽可能地安安静静一个人呆着。

当然，总还是有Alpha想要他，但那也是没有办法的事。他管不了。但对于怀孕的Omega来说，他们不能来的很频繁——一天一两次，最多了。

这让他可以有充足的时间就躺在床上，什么都不想，什么都不做。只是做梦。

“莱维已经三个月没来了。”

德拉科不是很想说话，或者说，现在他做什么都没有兴趣。但他能感受到安娜很伤心，所以他终于决定疲惫地开口。

“他怎么了？”

“我不知道，”安娜咬牙切齿地说道，她的声音很委屈，甚至是哽咽着，“我以为他真的爱我！我以为他爱我！”

“他当然爱你，”德拉科轻声安慰道，“他说过要带你出去。”

“是啊，他说过！然后呢？他就消失了！一声不响地消失了！”

德拉科一句话也没说；他不打算告诉安娜一切的真相。他不会告诉她，在三个月前，莱维就因为救她的计划败露而被他的同伴们揭发了出来；他的同伴们为他胆敢贪图独享一个Omega而狠狠地惩罚了他，用鱼叉刺穿了他的胸膛，将他的尸骨埋在了安娜最喜欢的玉兰花树下。

一个Alpha在和德拉科上床的时候把这个故事添油加醋、津津乐道地讲给了他听。

“他真傻，不是吗？”Alpha笑道，“他难道不是每天都可以操她吗？为什么还要把她带走——难道就是为了能不间断地操她24个小时吗？”

德拉科没有说话。

他只是面无表情地听着。

但是——直到晚上，直到安娜又开始小声的哭泣，一个个光怪陆离的梦接二连三潜入他的脑海时，德拉科又开始控制不住地想了。他又开始想一切，想哈利，想马尔福庄园，想爸爸妈妈，想他没能骑上的鹅，想一切的一切。他以为他的心早就不难受了，没有感觉了，可是他是错的。

他的心永远在悲伤着，一直在悲伤着。他能够在白天忘掉他所有的过去，可是他不能在晚上忘掉，他真切地知道他已经回不去了，一切都回不去了。自从一年前的那个夏天开始，就全部变了样。

不能思考，他想着，他不能思考。

他已经足够恶心了。

一想到他的身体被数百个、甚至上千个他数都数不清的Alpha操过，一个他根本认不出来的连名字都不知道的人成了他孩子的父亲，他就已经足够、足够、足够恶心了。

所以他尽可能地不去往这个方向想。

两年前，当他什么都不能想的时候，他会用纸笔给哈利写寄不出去的信。现在，德拉科觉得那些写信的人已经不是自己了。那是另外一个德拉科，一个更好、更天真、更纯洁、更值得被爱，也更可能被哈利爱的德拉科。

哈利很可能一辈子也找不到他——但如果，如果他有可能来到这里，德拉科希望能让他看到那些信，让那些信留下他一生当中还尚可被人接受的痕迹。

如果他还爱着他的话。

——如果。

德拉科·马尔福 17岁  
哈利 19岁

“莱维，”安娜气喘吁吁地尖叫道，“是莱维来了吗，德拉科？是他——是他要带我走了吗？”

“我不知道——”

“我听见楼下传来的动静了，”她急迫地说，“窗外也有声音。真可惜我们不能伸出窗外看一看，德拉科！我觉得他已经来了！”

他们房间的窗户因为德拉科一年以前跳窗的行为被孕育所用水泥封了一半，现在只能透气，而完全不足以伸出脑袋甚至是一个拳头。所以无论安娜此刻多么急迫，多么想亲眼看看外面的喧哗到底是因为什么，她都无法做到。

“二十九年，我在这里长这么大从来没听过这种喧闹的声音！”她激动地尖声叫道，“一定是莱维来救我了。一定是！”

德拉科机械地附和了一声。他茫然地看着棕发女人兴奋地在枕头下翻来找去，寻找莱维送给她的最好看的首饰，感觉世界在持续天旋地转。当然不可能是莱维，他想。他知道莱维怎么样了；那个人已经死了。

所以，不可能是莱维。

只可能是——

但是。怎么可能呢？

不可能。

他首先感觉到的是一阵难以置信的兴奋感。是哈利来救他了。他真的做到了。他觉得耳畔有三十个声音同时在尖叫，血液像兴奋的蠕虫一样痒乎乎地在皮下爬来爬去。这是真的；不是做梦；不可能是做梦；梦境没有这么大的声响。

但是，不对。

德拉科后知后觉地、惊恐地尖叫了一声——他想到了。他不能，他绝对不能让哈利看到他这个样子。他宁愿让孕育所的工人们用鱼叉把他插死，或者让这里的几百个Alpha把他当成工具一样玩弄到他没有一丝力气，也不愿意让哈利看到他这个怀着六个月身孕的、任谁看了一眼都会呕吐的身体。

他倒吸一口凉气，感觉眼前一黑，浑身虚弱到几乎要脱力。他颤抖着把脑袋靠在床边，吃力地喘息着，试图思考。

从窗户逃出去是不可能的了——就算他真的想死，那里也不容许他通过半个手掌那么多。而这里也没有锋利的刀片或是任何可以割伤他的工具，所以割腕也不行。

唯一的方法是，他可以趁哈利还没有来这里之前赶快从塔楼溜掉。

他努力地按了几下太阳穴，艰难地站起身，试图站起来。

“我要下去找他，”安娜在他身边梦呓般地说，“我要下去找他……”

禁锢他们许久的坚实的大门“砰”地一声打开了，而安娜没有朝门口的人看哪怕半眼。她不耐烦地撞开了那个陌生的、有着一头蓬乱黑发的青年，疯狂地沿着旋转楼梯向下跑去。

“莱维！”她高声尖叫道，“莱维！你在哪儿？”

有一个梦境曾经这样演过，德拉科依稀记得。那是在三年前，他做过一个和安娜一起坐在木船上戏水的梦。

安娜正对着他坐着，看着他的身后，温柔地笑了。

“你为什么不转过身看着呢？”她说，“他好像长大了。”

就在这一刻，这个三年后的、穿越过梦境与现实的一刻，德拉科转过了身，看到了他。

19岁的哈利像他们还是孩子那般站在门口，就像是站在马尔福庄园的卧室门口一样，直直地看着他。他扶着门框，站着，又像四年前他们分别时他爬上的那棵高高的梧桐树，四年前他们谁都没有办法，在冰冷的夜风里哭着分别，那时候哈利还曾经在他的手背上留下过一个吻——那是发生在昨天的事吗？他记不清了。

德拉科做梦的时候，他有时候也会梦到他们重逢的场景，他总是梦到一切都已经是五十年后，他已经垂垂老矣，而梦中的哈利却总是年轻。

他梦见自己穷其一生都待在这个高高的塔楼，生下了数不尽数的孩子，他被折磨得神志不清，忘记了自己的名字。他的儿子或者孙子长着和他小时候一样的模样，从他的一封封信件中捡到了他的名字。当依旧年轻的哈利急切地走上前来时，他的孩子会代替他完成他们曾经有可能实现的过去。

他们的曾经，他们最美好、最灿烂、最闪耀的14岁至17岁，他们的如果一切都没有发生如果一切全部可以重来的14岁至17岁。

他会站在那棵梧桐树的枝桠旁说出那句没来得及说出口的话——或者更早、更早，他们倒退着跑走，离开谷仓，离开农场，回到那条小溪旁边，德拉科的脚踝扭伤了，但他们没有继续向前走。“我们回庄园去吧，”他会这么说，“不用管我爸爸——”

然后他们回去，两个人一起，气喘吁吁地跑着，躺倒在地上，劫后余生。德拉科抱着哈利，咯咯地笑着，一把把他推倒在地上，凑近对方的耳边。

“我喜欢你。”

他会说：

“我喜欢你。”

他往后踉踉跄跄地退着，一步、两步。他没有说话，他没有说任何想象中的语句。他说：“别看我。”

哈利停顿了半步，温柔又哀伤地看着他。

“别看我！”德拉科尖叫道，“别看我！”

“好的，”哈利小声地说，声音很轻柔，“我会闭上眼睛，德拉科。你乖一点，好吗？不要跑走。”

“别用哄小孩子的声音对我说话，”德拉科气喘吁吁地说，“我已经不是以前那样了。”

“对，——”哈利停顿了一下，“你长大了。”

——长成了一个不干不净的丑陋的家伙。德拉科想。

哈利闭着眼睛，慢慢地、一步一步地向他走来，脸上的表情没有变动一丝一毫。他向前走一步，德拉科就向后退一步。最后，黑发的青年闭着眼睛轻轻摸索到了他。他的指尖像是在抚摸气泡那样微微碰了碰德拉科的鼻梁。

“鼻梁变高了，”他说。

“四年过去了，”德拉科冷硬地说。

“是啊，”他慢吞吞地继续摩挲着德拉科的脸颊。他的手指像一阵温柔的晚风。“你的脸瘦了。”

德拉科没有说话。

“你以前很小的时候，脸颊总是有点肥嘟嘟的，”他轻快地说，“你想吃什么，你父亲就给你买什么，他很宠你，你知道的。”

“都是过去式了，”德拉科颤抖着说，“他现在——他现在不会——”

“他一直在找你，”哈利温柔地说，“我也是。”

一滴滚烫的泪水不由自主地从他的眼眶里流淌了出来。德拉科感觉自己内心深处的某个地方又开始慢慢变暖了——这不对。这很不对。他是肮脏的。他是一个被不知道多少人操过了的、被迫怀孕六个月的Omega。停止，眼泪，不要流了！他想要尖叫。没有用的。别再给他希望了。

“然后你又哭了，”哈利慢吞吞地摸着他的脸颊，摸着他脸上那道滑稽的、咸湿的河流，“归根结底还是一点没变，嗯？你这个爱哭鬼。”

“都是你的错，”他哽咽地、颤抖地说。

这绝对是一个巨大错误的开端，一个控制不住的局面的萌芽。他想。

“我也这么觉得，”哈利轻轻地说，“我——我没有来太晚吧？”

他紧张地皱起眉头，摩挲着德拉科紧绷的下巴。

“比我想象中早了四十年，”德拉科怠怠地说，“我以为等你来的时候，我都已经五十多岁了。”

“噢，”哈利笑了，“那样的话——还不算太晚。对不对？”

他的笑声缓慢地穿透胸膛，穿过了德拉科的耳朵和心脏，将他浸泡在一片暖融融的蜜糖当中。

或许只过了三年，但德拉科觉得自己一辈子从来没有这么轻松过。他的笑声吹拂过他的耳畔，慢慢地下降、下降，潜入到塔楼下的湖中，捡起了一块德拉科破碎的，他以为曾早已死去的灵魂，将那些灰暗的东西慢慢晒干了。他也开始尝试性地笑着，先是干巴巴的一两声，后来是发自内心的笑，他能感觉到正在他笑着的同时，整栋塔楼的Omega也在笑着。

安娜很可能一辈子也找不到她的莱维了。但是，他们依然可以大笑。

他们所有人的莱维就站在他的面前，掌心中闪耀着的是四年前他曾对他许诺过的，宝贵而璀璨的自由。

尾声

德拉科·马尔福 24岁  
哈利 26岁  
安娜 36岁

“这真的是个蠢透了的注意，”安娜皱起眉头，评价道，“天啊，德拉科！我从没见过这么丑的船！”

“抱歉，我是船长，”德拉科冷哼了一声，相当高傲地说道，“你知道吗？我用一整块木头一点一点雕出来了的。你没有资格评价它的——”

“但我还是坚持要说，它的形状太愚蠢了，”她说，“所有人都会笑话我们的。”

“鹅是世界上最可爱的动物，”德拉科假笑道，“你需要更多的时间适应这一点，女士。”

她坐在他对面，放弃了挣扎，气呼呼地、歇斯底里地抓着自己的头发。此刻，晴空万里，溪水无比清澈，阳光温柔地照耀在她的脸上。这简直和他十年前的一个梦百分百地相照应，当然——如果坐在他对面的这位女士能保持仪态，不要毫无形象地扭来扭曲，就更好了。

不过，德拉科肯定不会告诉她这一点的。

“我可以服从船长，”她终于放弃了挣扎，举手投降道，“但是你怎么让它开起来呢？你总得——总得有个桨吧，对不对？我们可不能徒手划着过去。天知道这艘船加上我们两个一共有多重。”

“我们没有桨，”德拉科果决地说。

“我们——什么？”

“我们没有桨。”

她像是看疯子一样疑惑地看着他。“我不会当你的免费劳力的，你这个狡猾的年轻人！”

“不，”德拉科说。

他感到有什么温热的东西贴上了他的后背。

“推着我的人，”他轻声说，“你看见他了吗？”

【END If】


End file.
